Hunter Academy!
by RabuRuka-sama
Summary: It was a normal day for everyone at Hunter Academy, nothing new, except for new transfer students that will make each day more exciting! But wait, what are these transfer students' mission that includes Killua? Who is this person that wants to meet Gon so badly? What is Kurapika's secret that he's been hiding all this time? And Leorio as a teacher? All main characters are included
1. Welcome X to X Hunter Academy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. It is a wonderful anime/manga made by Yoshihiro Togashi.

It was just an ordinary day for the students of Hunter Academy. Everything was normal, nothing new… except for new transfer students in class 2-2 that will make each day more exciting than it already is.

"Hey, Killua… Can you let me copy your assignment?" A spiky-haired boy called out to his friend who was eating his favorite chocolate balls. "What? Really, why don't you always have your assignments?" But despite the complain, Killua got his notes and handed it over to him. "Ehehe, I was fishing!" Gon answered as he gave him a sheepish smile. "Really, what are you?" He asked, making fun of him. "But if I don't catch a fish, Mito-san and I won't be able to have anything for dinner!" Gon replied. "Fine, fine. Just hurry up and copy it before Leorio-sensei comes!" "Thanks, Killua! You're the best! Uhm, but Killua… why is it that your assignments are always stained with chocolate?" He asked his chocolate-loving friend. "Hmm? What's that?" Killua didn't seem to hear him because he was way too busy shoving down his snack onto his mouth. "No, never mind. I shouldn't have asked…"

"And so, tell me, why am I on the same class as you guys? I mean I should be a high school student, right?" The blonde haired boy Kurapika who was sitting behind Killua complained as he pointed to the two in front. "Oh c'mon now Kurapika, you're asked us that a hundred times already!" Killua replied as he looked at him and sighed. "It's because the author of this story wanted us to be in the same class! To be honest, you should be asking us why we're even in school!" He added. "But why _is _Leorio our teacher then? We should've at least swapped roles! Now I feel like an idiot…" Kurapika complained as he buried his face on the desk with a gloomy aura around him. "Well, it's true, huh… Our teacher is even more stupid than us." Gon answered with a smile. "You're one to talk, idiot!" Killua added as he made a cat-like smile. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Gon pouted. "Hey, are you forgetting something?" Killua reminded him. "Ah, my assignment!"

"My~ such a forgetful boy, huh?" Hisoka teased him. "That's right. He should be more like Killu, always doing is assignments." Illumi answered back. "Illu-nii, Hisoka! What're you guys doing here? You should be in the high school building right?" Killua shouted in surprise to see the two of them in their classroom. "Oh sure. And _they _get to be high school students…" Kurapika complained. "Quit complaining already!" "Killu, here. You forgot your lunch box. Mom made it for you, take it." Illumi replied as he gave Killua his bento. "T-Thanks…" He answered nervously, not actually sure if he should be thankful or not. "We'll be going now~ Gon, let's play later, okay?" Hisoka said to Gon in a seductive voice and winked at him. "Ehhh… I feel sick." Gon exclaimed as he held his stomach and his face turned green.

"Okay class! Take your seats, homeroom will be starting soon!" Leorio greeted the class with a big grin as he slammed the door open. "Stand, bow to Leorio-sensei, take your seats." Kurapika, as the class representative, was always the one to do this. "Now then class! I have a very important announcement to make! Today, we're going to have 2 very beautiful transfer students~ 3" "Heh, a transfer student, huh?" "I wonder who they are." All of the class started murmuring to each other, talking about the new students to join their little family.

"The two of you can come in now!" Leorio cheerfully told the two persons outside and they did what they were told. All of their eyes widened as they looked at them, especially Killua's. "Alluka? Kalluto? What are you guys doing here?" He shouted in surprise as he pointed at the two of them. Alluka, of course, after seeing his brother, ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Onii-chan, I've missed you!" "I've missed you, too. But seriously, what're you guys doing here?" "Okaa-sama" was all that Kalluto said.

"Mom? Why would she send you here?"

"Classified Information."

"Okaay, but why also Alluka?"

"Classified information."

"Errr…"

"Ah, it's the girl from the park debut!" Gon happily smiled and gave Kalluto a cheerful smile. "Gon-san…" "Eh, you two know each other?" Killua asked them. "Oh, I remember her! The one you played with when we were at Kukuroo Mountain!" Kurapika added. (Just so you know, what I'm talking about here is from the drama CD) "Gon-san's mother." "Mother? Kurapika, since when were you Gon's mom?" Leorio shouted in surprise. "It was a misunderstanding, okay?" Kurapika blushed as he went back to his seat, not wanting to join the discussion anymore. "Anyway, you two should introduce yourself in front first." Leorio-sensei instructed the two. "Yes~!" "Yes."

"Hi there~ I'm Alluka Zoldyck! I'm onii-chan's younger sister, nice to meet you!" Alluka happily greeted them as she waved her hands. "Kalluto Zoldyck…" Kalluto said as she bowed her head. "Kalluto-chan, aren't you going to say anything else?" Leorio asked her. "No." "A lady of few words, I see… Then, please take your seat. Alluka, you seat next to your onii-chan and Kalluto will seat next to Gon, okay? Then, I'll start the class now~ everyone, pass your assignments in front!" "Crap! I didn't have the time to copy Killua's assignment!" Gon whispered to himself as he gave off a nervous smile. After all the notes have been placed in the table, Leorio started to check them one by one.

"Killua, why is your notes always covered in chocolate?"

"Because I love chocolate!"

"Errr… Kurapika, your assignment is too damn long!"

"Well, because you have to explain each of the problems carefully, right? If I didn't explain it thoroughly, others might misunderstand and-"

"Fine, I get it! Gon, why is your notebook blank, _again_?"

"Uhmm… Hehe?"

"Don't 'hehe!' me! Geez… As a punishment, you'll have to clean this classroom together with the person-in-charge today, so it'll be… you and Kurapika, okay?"

"Yes!"

Lunch Time…

The group of friends made a circle from their chairs so all of them would eat together; you could say that this has been a tradition of theirs. But this time, with Alluka and Kalluto.

"Sure sucks to be you, huh, Gon!" Killua made fun yet again of his friend. Gon sighed as he began to unwrap his lunch box. "But Kurapika will help me out so it won't be that hard." "Speaking of Kurapika, where is he anyway?" Killua asked as they began to search for their blonde friend inside the classroom. "Maybe _she_ just went to go get some fresh air!" Alluka suggested. "Uhm, Alluka, Kurapika is a boy, you know?" Killua corrected her. "Huh?" "Now that you mention it, he was mistaken as a girl a lot of times, huh?" Gon added. "But isn't she a girl?" "Nope, he's a boy I tell you!" Alluka then looked at Kalluto who just shrugged her shoulder and continued eating her lunch.

"Yuck! What the heck is with this food?" Killua choked. "Killu, you let your guard down just because it's food right? Actually mom put in some poison in it." Illumi, who was now again inside their classroom, together with Hisoka, joined them. "That old hag! I'll never eat any food she makes ever again!" Killua complained as he buried his face on the table. "I'm hungry~ I want Chocorobokun…" "Onii-chan, let's share my bento! Say 'aaah'!" Killua opened his mouth and Alluka fed him. "Illumi, your siblings are so sweet, aren't they? Gon, feed me too~" Hisoka pleaded as he took a seat next to Gon. "I feel sick again…" Gon complained.

"Sorry, I'm late. What were you talking about?" Kurapika finally came and took his seat. "Nothing much, really." "Hey guys~ Sorry I'm late!" The ever-so-cheerful Leorio barged into the room and joined them. "Why is a teacher joining us for lunch?" Kurapika asked him. "That's mean Kurapika! Does that mean you don't want to eat with me anymore?" Leorio said in a lonely tone and gave Kurapika a puppy eyes. "Not buying it, Leorio." "Osu! May I join you guys?" Zushi from the class next door exclaimed as he entered the room. "Zushi, it's been a while! You can seat here!" Gon cheerfully greeted him. "Hey, aren't we getting a little bit too crowded here?" Killua asked. "I'm on the same year as Zushi as well, huh…" Kurapika sighed. "But don't you want to be in my class, Kurapika?" Leorio playfully answered. The group spent their lunch with a lot of bickering and chatting, and didn't get any eating done at all.

End of school…

"Gon, the three of us will wait for you at the gate, okay?" Killua said as he tossed him a wave and started to leave with his sisters. "Okay! See you guys later!" Gon then sighed and thought, "They didn't even offer to help me…" He shook his head and slapped his cheeks twice. "No time to think about that! I should clean this place as fast as I can! Let's go Kurapi- Eh? Where's Kurapika?"

"Gotcha~!" Alluka, with Kalluto behind her, grinned as she saw Kurapika. "Oh, crap." Was all that Kurapika could say, after he was _found out_?

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

What exactly is Kurapika's secret? Why did Alluka and Kalluto transfer to Hunter Academy? Find out next time in… "HUNTER ACADEMY"!


	2. Daily Lives X After X School!

RabuRuka-sama: Waaah! I'm so happy about this work! XD I think I did pretty well here. Well, some might be a bit OC but hey, I did my best! :D

Killua: Hey, what about the disclaimer?

RabuRuka-sama: I forgot! Hunter x Hunter doesn't belong to me! It belongs to its great author, Yoshihiro Togashi! Get well soon, Togashi-sensei! Hope to see more of your works soon! :D

***Just so you know guys, even though the characters are going to school, they still have their powers. I know. Crazy, right?***

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"G-Gon, I'm back. Sorry for disappearing like that." Kurapika said as he opened the door to the classroom and saw Gon already starting to clean the room. "It's okay! Hey Kurapika, what happened? You look a bit pale. Are you sick?" His worried friend asked him. "N-No, I'm fine! Gon, did Alluka and Kalluto by chance went here?" "Hmmm… Nope! I think they're with Killua right now. Why?" Gon answered and continued to sweep the floor. Kurapika started erasing the writings on the board as he answered Gon with a sigh, "Killua, huh?"

"Hey, you guys! Are you done with the clean-up yet?" Leorio shouted with a big grin spread across his face. "Leorio! No, not yet. Would you like to help us out?" Gon said as he gave Leorio the most innocent smile he has. "That won't work, Gon! And it's _Leorio-sensei_to you! Don't forget that I'm your teacher in this story!" He bragged. "That's weird… Hey Kurapika, aren't you going to scold me, or hit me or something?" Leorio noticed that the blonde was not acting like his usual self and was just staring at the blackboard. "Kurapika~, what's the matter?" He walked towards him and placed his hands on his shoulders, gaining the blonde's attention. "Leorio…" Kurapika said in a sad tone. "Heeey! How is it that Kurapika can just call you Leorio while I still have to call you with '-sensei'!" "Keep quiet, you!" Leorio shouted to Gon and placed his index finger on his mouth. "You keep quiet, you old man!" Kurapika exclaimed as he slapped away Leorio's hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine, jeez! You don't have to worry about me, you know." Kurapika gave them a gentle smile as he said these words. "W-Well, if you say so." Leorio scratched his head while a slight blush crept on his face. Gon, seeing Leorio's reaction, grinned at him. "I saw that, Leorio!" "Shut up, Gon!"

After the Clean-Up…

"Man, it took me forever waiting for you guys!" Killua, who now has a lollipop in his mouth, complained when he saw them. "Yeah, thanks for waiting…" Gon answered sarcastically. Kurapika, who was now turning his head back and forth, gained the attention of everyone. "What's wrong with him?" Killua asked. Both Gon and Leorio just looked at each other and shrugged. "Kurapika~ were you looking for us?" Alluka giggled as she grabbed Kurapika's sleeve, with Kalluto behind her. "A-Alluka, Kalluto!" Kurapika nervously turned his head and looked at them. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?" "Nope, don't worry, Kurapika! Your secret's safe with us!" Alluka winked while Kalluto nodded.

"Secret?" The three male gave a curious look at them. "Onii-chan, that's why it's called a secret, right, so no one else could know it but us!" Alluka pointed out. "Alluka-chan, could you tell your Leorio-sensei what it is?" Leorio gave Alluka a smile. "Get away from her, old man!" Killua, who was as fast as lightning, went to Alluka's side in a flash and gave her a protective hug, while giving Leorio a death glare. "Fine already! Hey Kurapika, is this secret the reason why you've been spacing out earlier? If so, then you can tell me if you're troubled by it… Don't be afraid to open up to me, okay?" Leorio smiled at Kurapika, who was shocked by the former's words. "Leorio… you know, no matter how you try, I won't tell you so quit it already." He answered coldly and began to walk home. "Hey Kurapika, wait up!"

At Gon's House…

"Mito-san, I'm home!" Gon removed his shoe at the front of their house and slid the door open. "Gon, another _mail_ arrived for you…" Mito greeted him with a sad expression on her face. Gon went to the dining table and buried his face. "Is it from _her_?" He asked. "Yeah… She told me before she handed me the mail that she wants to see you. What will you do, Gon?" Mito sat across Gon and placed the mail on the table. "I have to… If I don't come, she'll wait for me forever." Gon got the mail and tore it open. "Besides, I guess I want to talk to her as well… But Mito-san, I'll never—!" "It's okay Gon, I know." Mito grabbed Gon's hand and gave him a warm smile. "Thanks, Mito-san…"

"Well, enough about that for now! Let's go eat dinner, shall we?" Mito stood up from the table and went to the kitchen. "Yeah! I'll just go to my room for a bit." Gon hurried to his room and closed the door as he went in. _Ring ring… Ring ring… _"Hello?" Gon got his cell phone and placed it on his ear.

"_Gon? It's me…" _

"Yeah…"

"_About meeting me, do you-"_

"Yeah, I'll go."

"_Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, Gon! You don't know how happy you made me!"_

"Un. Saturday right? At 11? Okay, I'll be there."

Gon hung up his phone and stared at the letter. A tear suddenly dropped on the letter, surprising him. Was he crying? He wiped away the tears on his eyes and placed the letter on one of his cabinet drawers, along with dozens of other letters, all sent by one person. "Gon, what're you doing?" Mito called out. "I'm coming, Mito-san!"

At Killua's apartment…

(I know, why an apartment? Well, I guess since he hates his family so much, he decided to live by himself. Yeah, just think of it that way. XD)

"So… you two will be staying here from now on?" Killua asked his sisters. "Yep! I don't know why, but mom told us to stay with you!" Alluka happily answered. "But I'm happy! Now I can be with onii-chan everyday!" "Yeah, me too." Killua patted Alluka on the head, in turn, she cuddled to him. "Kalluto, you know why, right?" He asked his other sister who was drinking her tea. "Yes."

"Does Illu-nii know too?"

"Probably."

"What do you mean probably? Geez, can't you at least speak properly for once."

"Thanks for the tea…"

Killua stared at Kalluto and sighed. "Fine, fine. I won't force you to say anything anymore." He waved his hand at her and started getting their bags. "Well, good thing I have two rooms here. You two could stay on the other one. Well, as for dinner, I only have Pocky, Chocorobokun and a lollipop. Which one would you like?" The two girls only stared at him and sighed. "You know, I still wonder why onii-chan still has his teeth right now. Eating sweet things everyday will get you cavities, you know?" Alluka shrugged her shoulders while Kalluto nodded. "I get it! Let's just go out for dinner, okay?" "Yay~!" Alluka cheered while Kalluto clapped her hands.

Meanwhile, back in Kukuroo Mountain…

"So, how are they doing?" Silva asked his wife while sitting on the couch. Kikyo gave a cheeky laugh and answered, "They're doing just fine… Killua will never suspect a thing as long as his attention is focused on the two of them." "That's good to know. Then, we will begin the mission tomorrow morning." Zeno announced to the group. "Of course…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Don don don don! It's still unknown as to what the real purpose of Alluka and Kalluto really is! Who is this mysterious person that wants to see Gon so badly? Kurapika's secret still unknown! What is this important mission of the Zoldyck? All will be revealed soon, so stay tuned! (Lol, I sound like a reporter here. XD)


	3. Kurapika X Secret X Girl's Talk!

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi!

Oh, and Happy Father's Day everyone! (If it's still father's day when I post this. XD)

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Mito-san, I'm going now!" Gon rushed out of the house as quickly as he can. "Take care, Gon!" He heard Mito's reply. "Waaah, I can't believe I'm going to be late!" He shouted. Because Gon was using his full speed at that time, he had bumped into a person accidentally. But to his surprise, it was only him who was affected by the impact. "Ouch! I'm very sorry!" Gon said as he rubbed his head and dusted his clothes. _'That really hurts!' _Gon thought. When he looked up, he was surprised that the person he had bumped into didn't notice him at all and instead was just looking around the place. "Hm?" Said person finally noticed him. "What is it?"

"N-No, it's nothing. It's just that I bumped into you earlier and I'm just surprised you didn't notice at all." Gon explained. "I see. That must've hurt, bumping into me like that. You should be more careful next time, kid." "O-Oh, okay! Thanks, and sorry again sir!" Gon got back on his tracks but was still wondering how the earlier event was possible. "Silva, there you are! Papa and I have been looking for you, you know! You shouldn't run off like that!" Kikyo yelled at his husband.

…

"Sorry I'm late!" Gon opened the door to the classroom, only to find a grumpy Leorio looking at him. Gon gave off a nervous laugh, only making Leorio unhappier. "Gon, take your seat." "Yes…" Even though Gon was late, he still couldn't keep his mind off the man he met earlier. Sure, something like that could happen at times, but still! Gon was positive he has a very hard head, even harder than a rock, maybe. So how was it possible that he wasn't able to feel anything?

"Gon! What's the answer?" A voice snapped Gon out of his thought. "Huh?" "Gon, stand up and tell me the answer." Leorio repeated. Gon stood up from his seat, but didn't understand what his question is at all. "It's 47…" Someone whispered softly, but was heard by Gon. "I-It's 47." "Good." Leorio then continued to walk and asked someone else a question. "Thanks, Kalluto. That was you, right?" Gon smiled to his confused seatmate. "It wasn't me…" "Huh? Then who was it?" Gon was certain he heard Kalluto's voice… it was Kalluto, right?

During lunch, the group gathered once again. "It sure is tough to be a teacher, huh?" Leorio sighed, making a certain blonde angry. "It is hard… if you're an idiot, that is." He commented. But instead of the usual comeback from Leorio, Kurapika was surprised to hear him laugh instead. "That's the Kurapika I know!" He grinned. Kurapika's face unconsciously turned red, making everyone surprised, especially Leorio. "Kurapika, did you just… blush?" "N-No way! That's impossible!" He then got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom. "Kurapika, wait for me!" Alluka also got up and followed him. "H-Hey, Alluka!" Killua shouted in surprise.

On one of the stairs of the school, Alluka finally found the blonde. "Kurapika, are you okay?" "I. did. Not. Blush!" He exclaimed. "Kurapika, why don't you just be honest with yourself?"

"W-Whaa? What's there to be honest about? I am honest! I AM!"

"Oh really…"

"Really!"

Alluka then sighed and commented, "You really are a stubborn one, just like what sensei said…" "L-Leorio said that?" Kurapika suddenly began to get interested on the subject, of course noticed by Alluka. "Fufu, I knew it!" "Knew what?" "You are I-N L-O-V-E!" "M-Me? In love? With who?" Alluka gave a weary look and shouted, "With Leorio-sensei, of course! Who else?" Kurapika froze for a moment before he was able to absorb what Alluka had just said. "N-N-No-No way in hell! I'm a guy! A guy! How could I be in love with another guy?" Kurapika shouted. "I know your secret, you know…" "O-Oh… yeah. That's right…"

"**Kurapika, you're a girl, right?" **asked Alluka. **"Y-Yeah… That's right." **The blonde whose face was now as red as tomato answered. "B-But still… In love with Leorio? Me? Can such a thing really be possible?" Kurapika added. "Of course! Why wouldn't it? And besides, isn't Leorio _also _in love with you?" After hearing this, Kurapika laughed sarcastically. "Of course he isn't. He sees me as a guy, right? Only you and Kalluto are the ones who know that **I'm actually a girl**… A-A-And also, I do not like him, okay?" "You really are a stubborn one…" commented Alluka. "But hey, Kurapika thanks!" Kurapika was shocked to hear a thank you from her. "Huh? What for?" _She _asked. (From now on, since Kurapika's secret is revealed, I'll start addressing her as 'she' :D) "It's the first time I had a girl talk like this! It's pretty fun! Well, we should get going now, the others must be worried!" Alluka answered as she gave Kurapika a cheerful smile. Kurapika, who was at first shocked, returned the smile and thought to herself, _'Yeah. I guess it is fun…' _"Oh, but I think you really should be more honest. That way, your relationship with Leorio will be much better!" "I do not want a 'better' relationship with that guy!" Complained Kurapika.

Back at the classroom, the group smiled when the two of them came back. "Kurapika, are you okay?" Gon asked. "H-Hey, I'm sorry okay, Kurapika! I'll take back what I said! You didn't blush, okay?" Leorio smiled at her. She thought for a moment and gave Leorio a warm smile. "Who knows? Maybe I did blush after all!" She then headed to her seat without looking back at them, but inside she was saying, _'Why did I just say that?' _Of course, hearing Kurapika say that, this time, it was Leorio's turn to blush. "We saw that, Leorio!" All of them teased him. "Shut up, you guys!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Well, now Kurapika's secret is revealed! If you don't like it, sorry. XD If you think I revealed it too soon, well… That's because I'm planning something. *smirk* Yeah, and this one's a bit short but, I have a lot of assignments so… sorry! XD Oh, and BTW, to those who wants Kurapika to just stay like he is, don't worry! Even though he's a girl here, his attitude won't change! XD


	4. Hisoka & Illumi X Basketball X Mission!

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

"You know, Illumi, we're completely just extras in this story, right? How mean~" Hisoka complained as he and Illumi were sitting on the staircase during free period. "That's right. It's because the author finds us creepy and she's afraid that she might make us out of character or something like that." Illumi replied while he tucked his hair back in his ear for his hair was in the way of his book reading. "So that's why we're thrown here in the high school section away from them, huh?" "Exactly. But, it's just the fourth chapter so, who knows. Maybe we'll get a bigger role later on in the story." Illumi replied as he continued to read his book. "What're you reading, anyway?" The red-haired magician asked. "How to take good care of your younger brother, Assassin style. Do you want to read it?" "N-No thanks…"

"And so, X is equals to 5, get it?" The blonde asked as he looked at his spiky-haired friend. "N-No, not really… Can you explain it to me again?" Gon gave an innocent smile, while Kurapika stared at him with an indescribable look on his face. "G-Gon, that's the seventh time I explained that to you…" "Yo, you guys aren't done yet?" Killua asked as he entered the classroom along with his two sisters. "No, not yet..." Kurapika wearily answered. After hearing this, Killua laughed hard and pointed to Gon, "We've played hide-and-seek for more than ten times already, and you still don't get that?" He laughed so hard that tears started to become visible in his eyes. "Onii-chan!" Alluka shouted at his brother, who stopped laughing and pouted at her. Killua then cleared his throat and proudly exclaimed, "I guess Kurapika just doesn't have what it takes to teach someone like you. Now then, leave it to the expert." "HEY!" Both Gon and Kurapika said at the same time, insulted. "So Gon-kun, what don't you get anyway?" Alluka asked as she looked at the notebook on top of Gon's table. "Uhmm… what's X?" He answered. Everyone looked at him with horrible faces while Gon just tilted his head. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"I'm back~" Hisoka said as he approached the staircase. "Oh, welcome back. Where did you go?" Illumi asked as he looked at him. Hisoka gave a sinister laugh as he got out a paper. "What's that?" Hisoka handed the paper to Illumi who began to read it as soon as he got hold of it. "I, RabuRuka-sama, author of "Hunter Academy!", promise to make Hisoka and Illumi the main character of this chapter… So please don't kill meeee~!" After reading, Illumi looked at Hisoka, who was now wearing a big smile on his face. "Now we own the whole chapter to ourselves~ Fufu!" "Yeah, but you do realize that she might make this our last appearance after you threatened her like that?" Illumi pointed out, making Hisoka freeze for a moment. Silence…

"And so, do you get it _now, _Gon?" Killua asked while having an irritated smile on his face. "Question! Why is X the 'missing number', I mean, it's a letter, right?" Killua's head smacked down to the table after hearing what he just said. "How the heck did you get to middle school?" Killua finally blew up as he shouted at Gon. "That's right. Gon should be placed in the elementary section, while _I _should've been placed on the high school section." Kurapika nodded. "You've been complaining that since the first chapter!" The angry Killua pointed at Kurapika. "T-That's rude!" Gon added, insulted at what the two of them said. "Stay out of this, Gon!" Both Killua and Kurapika shouted at the same time and afterwards looked at each other. "Don't copy me!" While Alluka tried to stop them from fighting, Kalluto walked over to Gon. "It's like this…" She started to explain.

"I-I get it!" Gon shouted, making everyone look at him. They all hurried and looked at Gon's notebook. "I-Impossible… It's true!" They exclaimed. Gon grinned and answered, "It's all thanks to Kalluto-chan! Thank you!" Gon gave Kalluto a warm smile, while the latter opened her fan and hid her face, embarrassed.

"Ya-hooo!" The red-haired magician exclaimed as he entered the classroom, with Illumi behind him. "Hisoka!" The gang shouted as they all changed to their battle stance. All of them noticed this, and they laughed. "I forgot that we're in a completely different story!" Gon laughed. "That's right! Man, acting sure is hard, huh?" Killua added. "Anyway, what're you guys doing here? Aren't _you _supposed to be in the _high school building_?" Kurapika asked, while everyone looked at him with annoyed faces. "What? I'm just saying…" "We just came here to play~ …" Hisoka said the last part really fast, still not accepting that it's his fault. "Hisoka threatened the author, so he might get kicked out this story real soon." Illumi explained as he sat on a table near them. "Killu, want to sit here?" Illumi added as he patted his lap. "Hell no!" came Killua's hasty answer.

"Don't you guys have any classes?" Killua asked as he sat on Gon's table. "Nope~ every teacher on school is on a meeting today, so we students can go and play~ Right, Gon?" Hisoka playfully answered. "So that's why Leorio isn't present today, huh?" Kurapika muttered, only heard by the person next to her, none other than Alluka. "Fufu, do you miss him, Kurapika?" "O-Of course not!" But a blush was visible on _her_ face. (Sorry, I know I said I'll start addressing Kurapika as _she _now but I forgot, so I still addressed him as _him _in this chapter. XD Maybe I'll just address him differently when it needs to. You know, when he acts like a girl. Again, sorry! ^^;) "I can't. I still have to solve these problems." Gon said with a determined expression on his face while looking at the notebook. "Uhm, Kalluto-chan, how to I solve this?" He asked. Kalluto got a pen and, after just a second, solved the problem. "Like that." She exclaimed. "Oh, so that's how! Thanks!" Everyone looked at them dumbfounded, especially Killua and Kurapika who tried so hard to teach him.

"Ne~ why don't we all go to the gym and play some basketball?" Hisoka invited them. "Basketball, huh? Well, not to boast, but that's one of my specialties! You won't stand a chance." Killua smirked as he pointed to himself. "Well, I guess it's alright." Kurapika smiled. "Gon, will you come too?" He asked Gon who was still busy answering the problems. Gon shook his head, "I'll just catch up with you guys later." "Suit yourself. Let's go!" All of them exited the room except for Gon and Kalluto. "Kalluto-chan, won't you join them? If you're worried about me, it's okay! I can somehow manage on my own." Gon gave Kalluto a big grin while Kalluto hid her face once more with the fan. "…No, I'll stay here." She muttered.

"First is rock, Jan-ken-pon!" And so, the teams were decided: Killua and Hisoka is a pair, while Illumi and Kurapika are the other pair. "Do your best, Onii-chan!" Alluka shouted from one the bleachers. "Yep!" He answered as he gave her a thumbs-up. "So we're a team, huh? I looked forward to having a match with you, though." Hisoka said as he pointed his index finger on his chin. "Yeah, too bad." Killua smirked. While on the other team, both Kurapika and Illumi didn't talk to each other at all. _'Crap. Of all the people I could pair up with, it had to be Killua's older brother.' _Kurapika thought as he glanced on his teammate. _'I don't even know how to talk to this guy, let alone partner up with him!' _"What is it?" Illumi asked as he noticed Kurapika staring at him. "N-Nothing!"

"Hey, wouldn't it be better if we had a bet?" Illumi suddenly declared as he raised his hand. "Bet?" "That's right. The loser has to do everything the winner says, how about that?" "Sounds fun~ so, how about it, Killua?" Hisoka asked with a smirk on his face. "No problem with me!" "And you?" Illumi asked Kurapika. "I-I'm fine with it." Kurapika stuttered. "Then, Killu, if we win… You have to go back home to Kukuroo mountain!"

After hearing this, the silver-haired had his eyes wide open, shocked at what he just heard. "W-Whaaaat?" He shouted. On the other hand, Alluka, who was sitting on the bleachers, was also surprised by this. "Does that mean… that they already found _her_?" Alluka thought. She then looked up at Illumi who nodded, like he had heard what she just said. "I-I see… I didn't know it'll be this soon."

"And also, since we have limited time, then the first who gets ten points win. How does that sound?" He added. "B-Bring it on! I'll beat you at your own game, just you wait and see!" Killua, who was now enraged changed himself to 'Kanmuru' mode. "My~ this game has turned into battle of the two brothers… You shouldn't ignore us, you know~"

Back at the classroom, Kalluto was still helping Gon solve the problems. When suddenly, she heard Illumi's voice inside her head. _"Kalluto…" _He called out to her. Kalluto's eyes widened and her mouth opened a little. "I see…" Afterwards, both Kalluto and Alluka simultaneously exclaimed, "Mission… initiated."

How the heck did this turn into a basketball game? I have no idea… Seriously, I don't know either. I just typed and typed and this is what happened. XD I actually plan for this to be all about Hisoka and Illumi's everyday life at school, but… Whoa… I have no idea what just happened. :D


	5. Nen X In X Basketball!

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Kalluto? Kallutoooo!" Gon called out his now flabbergasted companion. "H-Huh?" Kalluto finally snapped out of her thought. Gon gave out a big sigh of relief and grinned at her, "So you're okay… That's good!" She then smiled a little, making Gon blush. "Waaah! Kalluto, you- you just smiled!" He exclaimed. Kalluto, who was also unaware of what she did, blushed and hid her face. "You should smile more you know, Kalluto! You look really cute!" Hearing this made the girl blush even more.

And now, we go back to the gym…

"I have another rule to add!" Illumi exclaimed. "What is it this time?" Killua answered in an annoyed tone, since he's already eager for the match to get started. "The players can use their _Nen_ while playing, okay? Oh, but you can't use it on other players except for your teammate." After hearing this, all of them were surprised. "W-What?" Both Kurapika and Killua stuttered while Hisoka gave off an eerie smirk. "Illumi nii-san!" Alluka, who was also surprised, shouted. "Why? All of us can use Nen, right?" "That's not the point here!" Killua answered. _"Illu-nii wanting to use Nen… Forcing me to come home… What does he want, exactly?" _

"I don't see anything wrong with it~ it'll be a _lot _more fun if we use Nen anyway." Hisoka said as he laughed. "Tsk! Then, what about you, Kurapika?" Kurapika thought hard for a moment before answering. "I don't think it's wise for us to use our Nen here out in the public. I mean, we're still at school, don't forget." "That's right! So, it's 2 against 2. What're you going to do, Illu-nii?" Killua smirked. "Then… let's ask Alluka, shall we?" Killua's eyes widened. _"Whaaat? Is this a joke? Illu-nii absolutely knows that Alluka will choose what I want… Why?" _And so, all of their eyes focused on the little Zoldyck sitting on the bench. "I… I…" Alluka looks like she was having a hard time on deciding. _"C'mon, Alluka! Just say No!" _"N-Nen… All of you can use Nen!" She shouted.

Killua's jaw dropped, not believing what Alluka just said. _"No way!" _He then switched his gaze to his other brother, and this time it was him who has a smirk plastered on his face. _"Did he know that Alluka will agree to use Nen? How?" _Killua's head is now filled with questions that don't seem to have an answer. "Then, I will repeat the rules of the game: 1. **All players are allowed to use Nen, but aren't allowed to use it on the other team.** 2. **You gain points in the game by shooting the ball to your opponent's ring. **3. **The game will end once a team has reached ten points. **Before the game starts, both of the teams will have five minutes to think of a strategy." _"I just don't get it!" _

"Hisoka, do you know what Illu-nii is planning?" Killua asked his partner as he was sitting on a bench while Hisoka leaned on the wall. "I mean, why would he do this? Did he tell you anything?" He placed his hand on his chin, thinking hard. "What do you mean? Illumi was just acting like his normal self, wasn't he?" He smirked. "That's not it! And I know you know it, he plans on doing something…" He replied, his hands held together covering the lower part of his face. "I don't really care about that stuff though. I just want this fight to be amusing~" "Tsk." _"The rules… He definitely set us up! But why? What will he gain if I go back to Kukuroo Mountain? Dad already gave me permission to leave, so the order didn't come from him, so why?" _"My~ you sure are having a hard time. That's a nice look on your face there…" Hisoka exclaimed in a quite seductive voice, giving Killua the chills.

"Shut up you creepy clown! Anyway, if we use Nen on our opponents, that'll be considered foul, right? However, it's allowed if we use it on our partners… So we can use our Nen as support." _"Hisoka's Bungee Gum, my Kanmuru… Illu-nii's needles and Kurapika's chain…" _"Gaaaah! I just want to get this match over with already!" The silver-haired complained as he ruffled his hair. "So, any plans?" Hisoka asked as he started to stretch his hand. "…yeah. This'll probably work…" Killua then started to explain his plan to Hisoka, who was now releasing his aura filled with killing intent. "Okay~" He answered with an eerie smirk.

And so, after the given time, the two teams got back onto the court. "Alluka, won't you throw the ball for us?" Illumi instructed his little sister who nodded. After getting the ball, Alluka threw it up in the air and exclaimed, "Game… START!" After saying this, Killua immediately jumped to get the ball, but when he was about to do so, the ball was already covered with Kurapika's chain. "Tsk!" Killua gritted his teeth as he returned to his team's side, while Kurapika has a smirk on his face. After having the ball, Kurapika instantly headed for the ring to score, but Hisoka was already on guard. "I won't let you~" He exclaimed. Kurapika gave off another smirk. "Illumi!" He shouted as he passed the ball to Illumi. Illumi, who was now being guarded by Killua, took hold of the ball and was about to shoot, but Killua instantly applied Nen on his feet, causing him to jump high enough to block his shot. Unfortunately, Illumi was just bluffing about shooting, and immediately after Killua jumped, he passed through him from below and so he was able to shoot.

"**Two points for Illumi nii-san!" **shouted Alluka. (Okay, just to make it clear, I don't know anything about basketball so forgive me for any wrong terms or if any of those is impossible in any real basketball games. XD Oh, and I'll also bold the points given so you can keep track. :D) Killua was dumbfounded. _"Darn it! I should've known it was a fake shot!" _

"Fufu~ Bungee Gum!" After the ball went through the ring, Hisoka applied his Nen to the ball. "Hisoka!" Killua gave off a smile. This time, it was Illumi's team who was on the defense, Illumi guarding Hisoka, while Kurapika with Killua. "Hisoka pass me the ball!" Killua shouted, surprising Kurapika. "I won't let you pass!", hissed the blonde. "Oh, really now?" Killua playfully asked him. "Hisoka!" "Okay~" Hisoka did as he was told and passed it to Killua, but Kurapika immediately tried to get the ball. "Heh. KANMURU!" After saying this, lightning spread over Killua's body and he became as fast as lightning, surpassing Kurapika and successfully getting the ball. _"Time to get serious!" _Killua thought to himself. And with one swoop, the ball went flying and it went inside the ring.

"**Three points for Onii-chan…" **Alluka announced, but instead of being herself and being happy for Killua's success, her voice sounded hopeless and desperate. _"Onii-chan, I'm sorry but… Please lose!" _Alluka thought to herself, and it seemed to have reached Killua, who was now looking at her with a kind of hurt look. "…Alluka?" "Killu, you should pay attention to the match, you know. Or is it that you want to go back home now?" Illumi asked as he approached him. "Like hell I do!" Killua shouted as he shot him a death glare. "Did you do anything to Alluka?"

"Hmm, not really, I guess?" Illumi answered as he placed his finger on his chin. "I guess? What kind of answer is that? If I found out that you placed a needle on her like you did to me… I WILL KILL YOU, that's a promise…" Killua gritted his teeth as he released a killing aura.

"Kurapika-san receives a foul! Hisoka can have a free throw!" Alluka suddenly announced, surprising the siblings as they looked over to the other two's direction. Hisoka was holding Kurapika's dowsing chain, while Kurapika's eyes turned to scarlet. "What… happened?", asked the now confused silver-haired boy. "Kurapika-san tried to attack Hisoka with his chain while you two were busy talking to each other." Alluka answered sarcastically. "S-Sorry 'bout that." Killua answered with a nervous laugh. "B-But that's because he-!" "What is it?" Hisoka smirked. "H-He… I… I-It's nothing…" Kurapika took back his chain and lowered his head. (Another note: Dowsing chain, yeah, it _can _be used for offense. I searched it. :D Well, I was about to let him use Chain Jail but I remembered Hisoka isn't a real Genei Ryodan.) "Then, we'll now let Hisoka have a free throw." Alluka exclaimed and they all went to their position. A smirk was plastered on Hisoka's face as he looked at Kurapika who was also looking, no, glaring at him. _"Right now, we're at a one point advantage… And if Hisoka scores this one, we'll be two points ahead…" _Killua thought to himself. _"This game is ours!" _

XDDD Heheheheheh… I'm really happy with this chapter! Man, I could totally see this happening on my mind! :D I hope it's not OC though. XD Yeah, this battle is turning out to be more serious than I ever thought… . Anyway, again, I'm sorry if any of the terms are wrong, or if ever those things can't happen in a real basketball match… ^^ Oh, and don't worry if Gon doesn't appear much in these chapters, because he will have his time, sooner or later.


	6. Give up! X Gon X Secret!

I'm beginning to think this story contains lots of SECRETS. XD

Yeah, I forgot to do these in the past chapters but, **HUNTER X HUNTER doesn't belong to me. **XD Oh, and really thank you for those comments guys, and for the suggestions too. You see, I publish a chapter mostly once a week. So I do as many chapters as I can within that span of time, so sorry if I wasn't able to thank you guys! Oh, and for the comments, I'll do my best! Thanks again! :DD Oh, to those who suggested one dialogue per paragraph, is this what you meant? XD and also the one who said to try that word or something… LOOOOOOOLLL! xDD It's really fun! :D You guys should try it too! ^^

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

"_Right now, we're at a one point advantage… And if Hisoka scores this one, we'll be two points ahead…" _Killua thought to himself. _"This game is ours!" _

Team A, consisting of Killua and Hisoka, now has three points while Team B with Kurapika and Illumi on it, has two points. (Yeah, now I'll just use Team A or B because it's kinda hard to write their names each and every time. XD .)

"Fufu~" The red-haired magician laughed as got into position for a free throw. The others watched intently and got ready to get the ball after Hisoka's shot. With one toss, the ball went flying and it got inside the ring. "Yes!" Killua shouted as he grinned. **"Additional one point for Team A!" **Without another second to waste, the blonde immediately went into action and again, covered the ball with his chain, but this time, with his scarlet eyes activated.

"_Damn it!" _The silver-haired thought as he looked at Kurapika. _"…But, Hisoka should still have his Bungee Gum attached to the ball!" _Killua started to release his Ren, and focused it on his eyes. _"Gyo!... E-Eehhh?" _But to his surprise, he wasn't able to see a trace of Hisoka's Bungee Gum on the ball.

He looked at his partner with his eyes wide open, while Hisoka just smirked and, as if knowing what's running on his mind, answered: "This way, it'll be much more interesting, won't it?"

"Damn you, Hisoka!" He shouted and tried to catch up with the blonde, but before he was able to do so, the ball had already been passed over to Illumi. "Killu, I _will _make you go home." And after saying this, he attempted another shot.

"_No way! With this distance… Can he really shoot with that?", the silver-haired thought to himself. _"What's wrong, Killu? You look shocked. Do you think I can't shoot from here?" Illumi asked him. Killua gritted his teeth and got onto his defense position. "Shut up!" He jumped up when Illumi was about to take a shot.

But it was another false shot, at Killua fell for it, yet again. Illumi passed his defense from below, but luckily, Hisoka was also on guard. "Don't forget me, now~"

"Hisoka!" Killua shouted as he landed back to the ground. And so, Illumi was surrounded; Killua was behind him, and Hisoka on the front, but a smirk was seen on his face. "I'm the one you shouldn't forget, you fiend!" Instantly, Kurapika was seen behind Hisoka and Illumi successfully passed the ball to him.

The blonde then ran and when he was at a safe distance, he had successfully landed the ball onto the ring, giving them the lead. **"Plus three points to Team B! The score is now 5-4, with Team B on the lead." **Alluka announced. _"N-No way!" _Killua was flabbergasted.

"I call time out!" Killua exclaimed as he raised his hand. (Seriously, can this be done in an actual match? .) All looked him with confused look on their faces, including Kurapika, whose eyes now changed back to how it used to be.

And so, the teams returned to their respective benches. "You…!" Killua shot his partner a death glare. "What is it?" Hisoka smiled, pretending not to know what he was talking about. "Don't play dumb with me, you clown! Why did you release your Bungee Gum? I thought that was the plan!" He shouted.

(If you want to know when this happened, refer to chapter 5)

"_So, any plans?" Hisoka asked as he started to stretch his hand. "Yeah. This'll probably work…" Killua then started to explain his plan to Hisoka…_

"_Hisoka, your Bungee Gum will really come in handy. I need you to attach it to the ball so we can easily score in the whole game… well, if we're in a tight situation, at least. You can get the ball from them while I shoot with my Kanmuru."_

"_Hmmm? Isn't that a bit too dull?" The magician complained as he licked his lips. "We should make this game more exciting~"_

"_Again: I just want to end this match as soon as possible! And as safe as possible, too… If we're not careful enough, they'll definitely win for sure. So, just stick to the plan, okay?" Killua then stood up and looked at Hisoka. "Illu-nii's definitely planning something, and I won't let that happen!" _

_Hisoka then began to release his aura filled with killing intent. "Okay~" He answered with an eerie smirk, making Killua gulp, "This guy… he's really dangerous…" He thought to himself, "But as long as he sticks to the plan, everything should be alright…" _

"Not precisely. You told me to attach my gum to the ball _if _we're in a tight situation. But at that time, we were the ones leading so I didn't count that as one." Hisoka smirked, while Killua gritted his teeth. _"This guy… He's really getting on my nerves! So that killing aura earlier was directed at me, huh?" _

"Onii-chan, time's almost up." Alluka exclaimed as she headed over to them. Killua smiled warmly at her as he patted her head. "Yeah, okay."

Alluka gave off a sad smile as she looked at him. "Onii-chan, I…" "Hm? What is it?" Killua looked at her with concern on his face. "…It's nothing!" Alluka faked a smile, and it was obviously noticed by Killua, considering how close they are. She then ran back to the bench, while Killua just followed her with his eyes. "Well, I'm going back now~" Hisoka bid him goodbye and went back to the court.

Out of nowhere, Illumi appeared from behind him. "What will you do now, Killu?" He asked as he placed his hand on Killua's shoulder, surprising him, but Killua immediately jumped and faced him. "Illu-nii!"

-O-O-O-O-O-

Meanwhile, back to Gon and Kalluto…

The two of them were now standing at the gate, waiting for the others. "Maaaan~ they sure are taking their time, huh?" Gon sighed as he looked at his wrist, hoping to know what time it is… Unfortunately he wasn't wearing any watch, well; he never did wear any from the start. =.=; (Lol. That just sounded like something Gon would do, so I added it. XD) "Gon-san, can I ask you something?" Kalluto muttered, but she was clearly heard by Gon. "What is it?" He smiled. "I heard from big brother that you're looking for your father right now…"

Gon nodded and grinned, "Un! But I still haven't had any luck finding him."

"What about your mother, then?"

Gon's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "My mom…" He sighed and gave her a sad smile, "My mom is Mito-san!"

After hearing this, Kalluto said something to Gon, making him flabbergasted. "How… How did you know that?"

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

"Killu, what will you do now?" Illumi asked his brother, but his face was still showing no sign of emotion. "Tsk! I-It's fine! I'll beat you, no matter what!" He answered with a death glare.

"I won't fall for your false shots again!" He added, but Illumi just looked at him. "You fall for those kinds of things because you're too soft, Killu. You believe in others too easily… Like Gon." Killua's eyes widened. _"Gon?"_

"H-Heh. I believe in Gon because he's my friend!" He answered back, but he felt that something was wrong. "Oh, and does Gon feel the same way too?"

"Y-Yes he does!"

"If he does consider you as his friend, why would he keep a secret from you?"

"_W-What?" _"…What do you mean?"

"He's keeping a secret from you, Killu. That's because he doesn't trust you enough."

Killua grew even more suspicious of what Illumi was saying. "…What's this secret?"

"Why don't you ask Gon and see for yourself?" Illumi then went back to the court, leaving the now confused Killua behind. _"Secret?"_

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." The silver-haired exclaimed with a shocked expression on his face, along with Hisoka, Kurapika and Alluka.

"You… give up? Did I hear that right?" Kurapika asked the oldest Zoldyck child.

"Yep, that's right." Illumi replied as he raised his right hand. "I give."

Killua's aura overflowed as he began to mumble, "Y-You… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"What're you yelling about, Killu? Shouldn't you be grateful? Like this, you won't have to go home now." Illumi explained as he began to leave the gym. "G-Get back here, Illu-nii!" Killua shouted as he ran over to him.

"What's wrong? Oh, is it about the secret I talked to you about?" He asked Killua, who was now looking directly at him, as if trying to read his mind. "What… What is it? The secret Gon's been hiding from me?"

After hearing this, Illumi laughed sarcastically. "Haha. See, even you don't trust Gon."

"What?"

"If you did trust him, you won't believe me that he's hiding something from you, right?" Killua's eyes widened, and glared at Illumi. "Well, I should get going now. Take care, Killu." And with that, Illumi left them… all speechless.

"Well, I better get going too~ The match today was really entertaining~" Hisoka waved at them and also left.

"If he plans to quit right from the start, then we shouldn't have eyen played the game!" Kurapika sighed as he began to pack his things and go.

"Geeeeeezz, what's up with him?" Killua continued to complain as he got his bag and placed it over his shoulder. "Let's go, Alluka!" "Okay, Onii-chan!" Alluka answered as she ran towards them with a smile.

While going out of the gym, Alluka whispered to Kurapika. "Kurapika-san, what happened earlier?" Kurapika's eyes widened as he remembered what Hisoka whispered to him. "Hisoka… I don't know how, but, he knows I'm a girl…" "Eeehh? But, how did he know?"

"I really have no idea as well… I just hope he won't tell it to anyone else." The blonde answered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Kurapika-san, I've been meaning to ask this for a while now, but… Why are you pretending to be a boy in the first place?" The curious little Zoldyck asked.

"Well, that's because…."

"Okaa-sama, what is it? I was just about to make Killu come home when you called…" Illumi said as he walked over to his mother, along with Zeno and Silva.

"Sorry about that Illumi, but you see—" Kikyo explained but was cut off by Silva. "Illumi, the target is much harder to take down than we thought."

"Oh? Even with you three working together? That's a first." He answered, quite surprised.

"That's right. So we thought of another plan, and we need your cooperation on this one." Zeno joined in the conversation. "We heard from a reliable source that she'll meet up with him this Saturday at 11 in the park. We'll get her there, that Genni…"

-O-O-O-O-O-

Ne ne~ Do you now see the connection? If not, then go back to **chapter 2 **and see. XD To those who looked forward to seeing the end of the match, sorry to disappoint you for cutting it. XD


End file.
